


Traduce

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1010]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior has a Christmas present for Tony, but it's not something Tony would have ever expected.





	Traduce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/04/2002 for the word [traduce](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/04/traduce).
> 
> traduce  
> To expose to contempt or shame by means of false statements or misrepresentation; to represent as blamable; to vilify.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #10 requested by TardisType_40 for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Traduce

“Steaks? My place?” Gibbs posed to Tony as they left for the day.

“Not tonight. I've got a thing with my father.”

Gibbs nodded understandingly. “Tomorrow then?”

“I'll let you know. I'm not sure what Senior wants.”

“Couldn't he just want to spend Christmas with his son?”

“He never has before.” Tony shrugged as he lifted his backpack and left for the day.

He'd agreed to meet Senior for drinks at the Adams hotel on Christmas Eve. Senior had promised he had a present for Tony. Tony wasn't sure he believed him.

Even if Senior had a present, it was unlikely Tony would want it. However, as Senior was still his father, Tony wasn't willing to cut off all contact with him. He'd just have to see what Senior had decided was a Christmas present worthy of seeing him near Christmas.

Arriving at the hotel bar, Tony wasn't surprised to find his father wasn't there. He decided to give his father another 15 to 30 minutes to show up before he called him. When Senior finally showed up, he was already three sheets to the wind.

Tony shook his head. “You couldn't wait until after, dad?”

“I (hic) needed (hic) the courage to tell you about your real father.”

“My real father? Much to my dismay, you're my real father. Don't try to traduce me.”

“I'm not. Gibbs is.”

“What? Gibbs is my boss, not my father. Are you losing your mind?”

“I'm drunk. Not senile. I know what I'm talking about.”

“What? You can't just drop this kind of bombshell on me. Explain.”

“Well, you see, your mom and I had been trying to have a baby for a long time, but we just weren't succeeding. We finally sought a doctor's help and he told us I was impotent. Your mom really wanted a kid though, so I agreed that we could try alternate methods of getting her pregnant.”

“That's why you've always hated me. Because I wasn't your kid?”

“I don't hate you.” Senior protested.

Tony rolled his eyes. Actions spoke louder than words. “That explains how I'm not your kid, but how did I get to be Gibbs kid?”

“Unbeknownst to me, your mother and Gibbs met up near Camp Lejeune after we'd found out I was impotent. She apparently seduced him like she did me and they had a one night stand. Once was enough and she became pregnant with you. I don't think she ever told him. She only confessed to me the day she died.”

“This sounds too much like a fantasy. Are you sure I'm Gibbs’ kid?”

“Yes. I pulled some strings to get a blood test run without his knowledge. You're definitely his kid.”

“I can't believe this is your Christmas present. I need some time to think. I'm sure you understand.” Tony stalked off, pissed beyond belief. 

He drove around aimlessly for a while, not sure what to do. It wasn't until he looked up and realized that he'd been getting steadily closer to Gibbs’ house that he realized he couldn't process this information without talking to Gibbs. Still he wasn't sure how to even begin to tell Gibbs about this news, so he stood outside on Gibbs’ porch raising and lowering his hand towards the door knob.

Gibbs heard someone arrive. When no one showed up, he left his boat to investigate. He spotted Tony on his porch looking unsure.

Opening his front door, he commanded, “Get in here, DiNozzo.”

Tony startled and hurried inside, instinctively responding to the imperious tone in Gibbs’ voice.

“What's wrong?” Gibbs probed. He'd never seen Tony this unsettled before.

Tony was still struggling to process what Senior had told him. He didn't know where to even start on explaining what had happened today.

“Did something happen with Senior?”

At first Tony nodded his head and then he changed his mind and shook his head not wanting Gibbs to think Senior was in trouble in some way.

“Tony. Talk to me.” Gibbs couldn't help the hint of worry that crept into his tone. 

“I didn't know.”

“What didn't you know? Tell me what's going on, DiNozzo. You're scaring me.”

Tony seemed to struggle with himself for a moment as he tried to get his emotions under control. It didn't work and finally, he blurted, “You're my father.”

“What? How?” Gibbs stared in shock at Tony. He'd never have expected this.

“I don't know. Apparently you met my mom near Camp Lejeune and I was the result of a one night stand?”

Gibbs frowned, trying to remember. That was a long time ago. When he was young and stupid, before he married Shannon. “How did we not know this sooner?”

“I don't know. I don't even know why my father chose to tell me, now.”

Gibbs growled at the mention of Senior. He couldn’t believe anyone would drop a bombshell on their kid like this so late in life. “Hey, don't worry about it. Senior may not know what it means to be a father, but I still have steaks that can be grilled. We can have our first father and son Christmas.”

“That would be great, dad.” Tony smiled sheepishly.

“I've always been proud of you, my boy.” Gibbs patted Tony's arm and went to start the steaks.

Gibbs sneakily sent a text to Abby to gather the team for a family gathering tomorrow. He didn’t want to ruin their father and son bonding tonight, but had a feeling that in the morning Tony would love to have the support of their protective family.

This revelation would change their relationship, but hopefully only for the better. How the family would handle Senior remained to be seen, but Gibbs felt fairly certain that Senior wouldn’t be allowed near Tony anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a week! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
